


Чупакабры не вымрут

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: По заявке 3-1 с тура однострочников:  Все на спасение вымирающих чупакабр!





	Чупакабры не вымрут

\- Выбирай себе комнату, - щедро предложила морщащаяся и прижимающая к ссадине на виске руку Винда, махнув рукой вдоль замкового коридора. – Это наше, девичье, крыло, потому что мастер Гриндевальд сказал, что варить косметические зелья с их ароматами и хохотать в ночи во все горло за чаем с эклерами можно только в самом дальнем от него конце замка… те, где на дверях руны – это моя и Кэрроу…а, да, и последняя дверь налево – это жилище Антонио, хотя он все равно все время ошивается у мастера, мелкий подхалим!  
\- Антонио? В ж-ж-женском крыле? – слегка запнулась все еще ошарашенная и слегка дезориентированная Куинни, бестолково стоящая после переноса из склепа посреди гигантского холла, пока ее в который раз не взяла под свое крыло Винда Розье. – Но…  
Винда расхохоталась, удивительным образом почти не разжимая идеально прокрашенные красной помадой губы. Среди ее мыслей мелькнуло что-то легкое и веселое, но, как и всегда, на французском, так что подробностей Куинни не разобрала.  
\- Антонио, конечно, не девочка, но и на мужчину он, пожалуй, тоже не потянет! Это любимая тварь мастера, такая… ты только не пугайся, он похож на очень страшненькую многолапую ящерицу.  
\- Чупакабру? – предположила вынужденно ознакомленная сестрой с трудом Ньюта о тварях младшая Голдштейн.  
\- Она самая! – радостно закивала головой Винда. – Очень сложное название… И отвратительный характер!  
  
Отвратительный характер, как выяснилось, заключался в том, что Антонио денно и нощно бдил за аколитами, не позволяя им приблизиться к Гриндевальду без его на то прямого разрешения. Мужчины, подхихикивая, вели между собой подсчет тех случаев, когда их соратницы по ночам с визгами вылетали из комнат хозяина замка в исключительно соблазнительных ночных пеньюарах, превращенных чьими-то когтистыми лапками в не менее соблазнительные лохмотья. Геллерт сие безобразие никак не комментировал, делая вид, что лично он ночами очень крепко спит. И остальным рекомендует. Но сторожу своему честно жертвовал за ужином куски мяса с кровью прямо со своей тарелки. Страшненькая шипастая тварь, довольно жмурилась, урчала и смотрела на хозяина огромными, полными любви глазами. Тот старательно отворачивался, делая равнодушное лицо, хотя то и дело протягивал руку - почесать раздувающееся от довольного клокотания чешуйчатое горлышко.  
Впрочем, едой и почесываниями дело не ограничивалось. У Антонио была коллекция ошейников, сделанных на заказ под любимые костюмы его хозяина. Чупакабре был настроен магический доступ во все помещения замка, мало того, по бродящим между аколитами слухам Гриндевальд наколдовал для своей любимой тварюшки защиту, которая могла отразить даже непростительные - проверить, правда ли это, разумеется, желающих не было. Специальные подушки для Антонио, раскиданные по всему замку, были расшиты серебряными нитями и зачарованы от всех возможных неприятностей – поджога, намокания, грязи, сквозняков… Когда Куинни, увидев их в первый раз, с удивлением взялась разглядывать плотное плетение чар вокруг ткани – если сшить из такого платье, то оно, пожалуй, может и доспехом послужить! - незаметно подошедший сзади Абернетти хмыкнул и, слегка присвистывая, заметил:  
\- Это еще что! У Антонио в ошейнике еще и личный портал есть, настроенный на замок. До сих пор завидую этой твари, что он в один момент после побега из МАКУСа оказался дома, а мы еще сутки неслись в грозу над Атлантикой! А все потому, что, понимаете ли, гаденыша укачивает в карете! Мало того, так еще и по возвращению мастер заставил нас всех петь хвалу этой твари, как его главному освободителю… А сколько я его уговаривал вообще использовать Антонио при побеге! Вдруг тот пострадает!  
\- Говорят, он расцарапал лицо этому противному Шпильману, - улыбнулась Куинни, подходя к окну и выглядывая в сад. Погода стояла чудесная, так и тянуло выйти пройтись. Может быть, она даже встретит где-нибудь Криденса, тренирующего простенькие заклятия со своей новой палочкой, поговорит с ним… Ну как можно до сих пор так недоверчиво косить на Геллерта, если тот даже к мерзкой на вид чупакабре относится с такой нежностью?!  
\- Антонио! – донесся голос Гриндевальда из розовых кустов на улице. – Антонио, вернись! Я почешу тебе пузико! Антонио, не вздумай есть эту муху, мало ли какая на ней зараза! Тони!!!


End file.
